Memories
by Dream. Love. Smile
Summary: Whenever they heard each other's names, memories flash across their minds...


**A/N: Ta-da! Amian. I JUST LOVE AMIAN, DON'T YOU? AMIAN IS THE NUMBER ONE BEST THING IN THE WORLD! CHEER NOW IF YOU AGREE!**

**Ahem…okay, this is sort of cliché, I guess, but cliché stories are fun to write! So, without further ado…read on, whoever is bothering to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues. If I did, AMY AND IAN WOULD BE TOGETHER ALREADY, AND EVAN WOULD NOT EXIST! **

Ian Kabra.

Whenever the name popped up somewhere, flashes of scenes from South Korea would run through her mind. Ian, running out of the maze, being chased by Buffy. The beautiful, beautiful library hidden inside the middle of the maze. Her spinning around on the grass. Natalie and Dan fighting. Ian smirking.

But the memory that stood out the most was the memory of when the rocks fell, and Ian had saved her from getting hurt. And then he had leaned down and let his lips brush hers…and she still remembered the feelings she felt when she felt the slight contact of his lips that day. Wonder. Bewilderment. But most of all, trust and love.

And that was why his betrayal had hurt so much…just a few minutes ago, he had gained her trust, and possession of her heart, too…and then he took it, threw it against the ground, and shattered it.

He shattered her heart, broke it into pieces that day.

It still couldn't be healed, no matter how hard she tried.

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

Amy Cahill.

The name conjured up images of multiple cities and countries. Venice. Australia. China. Mount Everest.

But South Korea, South Korea was the memory that had stood out the most.

His Mother had outlined the plan perfectly-_Ian, make the girl fall in love with you. Gain her trust. Steal her heart. And then betray her; leave her to die, after she's given you the information we need._

So he had gone ahead and made the girl fall in love with him.

What he hadn't expected was for him to fall in love with the girl.

It started as a simple curiosity, and then complete fascination…he went as far as to preserve her life, even though he would have to kill her later.

He had even kissed her. Not exactly a kiss, more a brush of the lips, but it was still a kiss.

And it had sent electricity coursing through him, for no particular reason. So he had pulled back.

The first word that came to his mind when he heard the name Amy Cahill was _lovely._

There was no other way to describe the girl with red hair and jade green eyes.

She was lovely.

And now she was gone, and would never be his ever again. He had let her slip through his fingers, like so many other girls before her.

Except he had never cared about any of the other girls.

So why did he feel remorse and regret, especially, when he thought of Amy Cahill?

_**-Dream, Love, Smile-**_

She walked up the steps to the library, her sanctuary, pulling her coat tightly around herself. It was a chilly autumn day, and gusts of wind were blowing everywhere. The warmness that greeted her when she pushed open the heavy doors into the library was welcome. So were the many shelves lining the walls, the many books calling for her to open them and read them. _Pick me, pick me, _each of the books seemed to be saying.

She decided to walk over to the tiny shelf in the corner, where the librarian kept the books she thought was best. When she got there, her hand reached up and brushed the spines of the books.

"You know, you remind me of someone." A voice said behind her. It was the voice that haunted her dreams. A silky voice, perfect for seducing, with a British accent. "I came here to find her."

She turned, and the boy standing behind her raised his eyebrows. His amber eyes glinted. "Amy?"

"Ian." She smiled wryly. "Nice to see you. Goodbye."

"Love, wait."

"Don't call me love, Ian."

"I love you," the moment the words slipped past his lips, he knew they were true.

She stared at him. "Ian, you broke my heart. You don't love me."

"Love, I'll love you forever and always, and I don't care if you don't take me back, I just want you to know-I love you."

She sighed, then reached up and touched his cheek. "It's annoying how I can't ever say no to you."

His eyes glinted, and she pulled her hand away. "Baby steps, though, Ian. You need to earn my trust again," an evil gleam came into her eyes. "How about I lock you in a room with Dan and see how you get along?"

**A/N: Ahem…well, I suppose the ending was sort of weird. SINCE I AM PROBABLY NOT MAKING THIS INTO A STORY, make up the rest of this as you want! I hoped you liked this…but how do I know if you liked it or not?**

**OH! I know! You can REVIEW! Just press that button down there and type me a message! Try it! It's awesome! Please, please, please review…I really want to see what you think about this…not-my-best Amian oneshot.**


End file.
